StrikeForce Kitty 2
StrikeForce Kitty 2 is the second installment of Strikeforce Kitty, with a different system of levels and new outfits. Play the game here: http://armorgames.com/play/17643/strikeforce-kitty-2 This game is awarded "Best Arcade Game of 2015" by ArmorGames (source) Overview Terrain The damage of the traps is variable and the same in all terrains, depending on the maximum health of your kitten setting off the trap. * Highlands, no traps * Swamp, with spiked traps * Northland, with traps as winter foxes with knives underground * Forest, with bear traps * Foxtown, with traps as explosions Fish count * Yellow - 1 fish * Blue - 5 fishes * Red - 10 fishes * Magenta - 12 fishes * Green - 14 fishes * Gold - (appears in tutorial only) Fishes may also heal your kittens if you have a costume with a "Treat kittens for collected fish +X" skill. All kittens heal X points regardless of the fish color. Chests and Lottery Each level has one or more chests, inside either have a key, a LOTTERY TICKET, or a GOLD LOTTERY TICKET: * A chest that has a chain around can be opened if a kitten has the costume with a "Breaks open the locked chests" skill. Keys are used to unlock doors when otherwise doors act as a wall and can be bumped to change directions. * A wooden chest can be opened for a LOTTERY TICKET, can be attempted for three random costume parts for your kittens Note: Even if you have the new item(s), sometimes when you defeat a fox you usually get an item that is already on your collection from the lottery. * A golden chest can be opened for a GOLD LOTTERY TICKET, can be attempted for a random artifact. There are 21 artifacts in total, they can be found here (spoilers). Events Holiday Mode: Starts at Christmas (December 25th) every year until January 31st-February 1st of the following year. * There are presents bouncing in some levels, presents give a LOTTERY TICKET if taken. * There is a firework that appears somewhere on all main levels, but has no effect on gameplay. For locations of the fireworks see StrikeForce Kitty 2/Fireworks locations. * The cat who manages the costumes appears near the exit sign wearing a Santa Claus costume (which is unobtainable) He follows your kittens as they exit the level. Bosses (spoilers) Warning: Spoilers! If you don't want to know what the boss is or know its strategy to defeat it, skip this section. 1: Foxzilla At the beginning, a larger and more metallic form of Foxzilla, called Robofoxzilla (based on the Godzilla films) holds and destroys the actual Foxzilla (carried from StrikeForce Kitty) by using its beam-based breath. Your kittens will fight the Robofoxzilla. It has 600 health, with (in order) six rockets deals 5 damage to all kittens exposed to the blast, a laser cannon inflicting 7 damage to a single kitten, and the beam-based attack that deals 3 damage to all kittens caught in its beam. 2: Foxbazer (carried from StrikeForce Kitty) At the beginning, Foxbazer (based on Bowser, from the Mario franchise) wakes up and eats a Super Mushroom lying in front of him and turns into Super Foxbazer. The first thing to do is to let your kittens bump into Super Foxbazer's foot and jump to the platforms you passed before meeting Foxbazer. After jumping some platforms and bumping some rocks, you fight Super Foxbazer in the face. He has 2000 health, and his only attack, two giant fireballs, deal 12 damage each to a single kitten. 3: Glafox At the beginning, your kittens will arrive below a platform with a fox and a trapdoor/lever combo. In addition, a crate (known as a Weighted Companion Cube from the Portal video game series) will be dropped, and a hanging wooden construct that looks like GlaDOS, named Glafox, will descend from a pulley. The objective is to attack the pulley. The pulley has 3000 health. There are two types of attacks: A blue portal appears in front of the pulley (below the construct), which one kitten can be teleported (and miss its melee attack) and come out from an orange portal back on the left and be dealt 9 damage from the fall/shift; and the other is that a crate falls down to the trapdoor, the fox pulls the lever, the crate falls again, a blue portal appears, crate passes through it, and comes out of an orange portal just below one of your kittens, dealing 14 damage (actually 2 "7" damage points) to the targeted cat. The best way to beat Glafox is to use ranged kittens so the portal that appears in front does not teleport you back and to damage. There is no boss to face in the Forest area. 4: Foxozord Previously, clicking the skull icon then playing it can glitch the game, proceeding to some part in level 20 with 10000000 fishes. Passing level 20 would've helped. This is fixed after Holiday Mode ended. Your fish collected in level 20 will not be counted when you fight this boss (even if you win). In Level 20 (Foxtown 4), jump to the platform above the two foxes (Clone and Darth father/Clone trooper and Darth Vader) then jump to the floor where the fox cloning machines are held. Your kittens will kick the glass window and proceed to the Fox King's throne room (The Fox King is carried from StrikeForce Kitty). At the beginning, the Fox King has a strange mecha behind him. The Fox King stands up his throne, teleports to the mecha, and five foxes wearing Mighty Morphin Power Rangers outfits fall down to the throne room, combining the mecha with their zords, creating the Foxozord. The Foxozord has 4000 health. The attacks are zord separations of the limbs (in order: yellow, blue, black, pink) dealing 16 damage each to all kittens. Once the zord is defeated, the Fox King comes out of the zord's torso and retreats to a blue portal nearby. "To be continued..." with a fox on the bottom right, then a scene in the submarine with your kittens celebrating victory with the three other cats and the cat king on the bottom left. Spoilers end here. Character statistics See StrikeForce Kitty 2/Character statistics. For referencing Note: some characters have links to their proper Wikia article in their media. Level 1 (Highland 1) Minion - Kevin the Minion from the film Despicable Me, its sequel, and Minions (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Allows use of teleport" Revenger - El Zorro, a popular character made into multiple films; "Speed up all kittens +1" Atom - Astro Boy (Tetsuwan Atom) from the manga and anime series of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Cowboy B - Spike Spiegel from the anime series Cowboy Bebop; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Vagrant - Himura Kenshin from the manga and anime series Rurouni Kenshin; "Power up all kittens +1" Kick - Kick Buttowski from the Disney XD series of the same name; "Breaks barriers" Thief - Aladdin from the film of the same name and other appearances in Disney media; "Shows invisible objects" Maiar - Sauron as appeared from The Lord of the Rings film trilogy; "Energy up all kittens +1" Level 2 (Highland 2) Daddy - Big Daddy from the BioShock video games; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Fox - Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto manga and anime franchise; "Shows invisible objects" Plum - Sakura Haruno from Naruto; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Teacher - Kakashi Hatake from Naruto; "Power up all kittens +1" Judge - ''Judge'' Dredd from the franchise of the same name; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Hatter - Mad Hatter from the Batman franchise; "Power up all kittens +1" Fan - Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto; "Speed up all kittens +1" 11 Prince - Zero/Lelouch from the Code Geass anime series; "Energy up all kittens +1" Human - Finn from the Adventure Time cartoon series; "A chance of double damage 20%" Dog - Jake from Adventure Time; "Allows the use of teleport" Level 3 (Highland 3) Lara - Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider video games (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Sees the traps" Italian - Altaïr from the Assassin's Creed video game series; "Speed up all kittens +2" Space hunter - Boba Fett from the Star Wars franchise; "Increase the number of fish gathered 20%" Foundress - Haruhi Suzumiya from the light novel/manga/anime series of the same name; "Removes obstacles from the path" Berry-chan - Ichigo Kurosaki from the manga/anime series Bleach; "Power up all kittens +2" Droog - Alex from the movie A Clockwork Orange (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 5%" Boxer - Rocky Balboa from the Rocky and Creed movies (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 5%" Walter - Walter Kovacs (Rorschach) from The Watchmen comic books and movie (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Breaks barriers" Bride - Beatrix Kiddo (The Bride) from the movies Kill Bill Vol. 1 and Kill Bill Vol. 2 (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 5%" Billy - Billy the Puppet from the Saw franchise (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Level 4 (Highland 4) Frank - Frankenstein's monster from various media; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Archer - Robin Hood from the Disney film of the same name (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +2" Arny barbarian - Conan the Barbarian from the movies of the same name; "Power up all kittens +2" Arny 1000 - T1000 from the Terminator franchise; "Breaks barriers" Fly boy - Peter Pan from the Disney film series of the same name; "Increase number of fish gathered 20%" Hook - Captain Hook from Peter Pan; "Speed up all kittens +3" Frederick - Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street film series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "A change to deal double damage 7%" Sailor - Popeye from the comic/cartoons/films of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Sturdy - Bluto from Popeye; Note: Currently this set is not working if equipped in full; "Breaks barriers" Oroku saki - The Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Level 5 (Swamp 1) 'Winfield' - Jules Winnfield from the film ''Pulp Fiction (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Increase number of fish gathered 20%" Redhead - Merida from the Disney Pixar movie Brave; "Sees the traps" Hunter D - Vampire Hunter D from the franchise of the same name; "Removes obstacles from the path" Typhoon - Vash the Stampede from the manga/anime series Trigun; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" P-turtle - Donatello/Donnie from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +1" Y-turtle - Michelangelo/Mikey from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Friday - Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +2" B-turtle - Leonardo/Leo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Increases number of fish gathered 20%" R-turtle - Raphael/Raph from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Level 6 (Swamp 2) Boom-Boom man - Bomberman from the video game series of the same name; "Breaks open the locked chests" Shadow - Ryu Hayabusa from the video games Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive; "A chance for double damage 7%" H.G. Poter - Harry Potter from the book/film series of the same name (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Sees the traps" Slowpoke - Slowpoke from the Pokémon franchise; "Allows the use of teleport" Spark - The Flash from the DC Comics franchise of the same name; "Speed up all kittens +3" Agent - Sam Fisher from the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell video games; Shows invisible objects" Pitman - "Steve" skin from the Minecraft video game; "Breaks barriers" Willy - Willy Wonka as appeared from the film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Sparrow - Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +3" Death - Manuel "Manny" Calavera from the LucasArts game "Grim Fandango" (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Level 7 (Swamp 3) Mouse man - Mickey Mouse, a mascot of the Disney franchise; "Energy up all kittens +3" Mouse girl - Minnie Mouse, his girlfriend, also a mascot of the Disney franchise; "Sees the traps" Nya-Nya - Nyan Cat (carried from StrikeForce Kitty, now includes a milk bottle as a weapon); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Great vampire - Count Dracula from various films, mostly from titles of the same name (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" 47 - Agent 47 from the Hitman video game series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 7%" Fire - Charmander from Pokémon; "Power up all kittens +2" W-Turtle - Squirtle from Pokémon; "Removes obstacles from the path" Kpock - Spock from the Star Trek television series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Sees the traps" Sirk - James T. Kirk from Star Trek, the first letters of their names are swapped (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Removes obstacles from the path" Electro-rat - Pikachu from Pokémon; "Breaks open the locked chests" Plant - Bulbasaur from Pokémon; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Level 8 (Swamp 4) Lun chi - Chun-Li from the Street Fighter game series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +2" Warrior lady - Xena from the television series Xena: Warrior Princess (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +4" Lowenbru - Peter Griffin from the cartoon series Family Guy (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Blue girl - Marge Simpson from the cartoon series The Simpsons (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +4" Bending Unit - Bender from the cartoon series Futurama (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Ren - Ken Masters from Street Fighter (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 7%" Kyu - Ryu from Street Fighter (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Allows the use of teleport" Crowbarman - Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life video game series, known for his use of the crowbar as a weapon (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Breaks barriers" Guido - V from the graphic novel/film V For Vendetta (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +3" Kevin - Anon from the Tron movies (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Removes obstacles from the path" Level 9 (Northland 1) Ashley - Ashley "Ash" Williams from the Evil Dead movie series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Sees the traps" William - Fred Flintstone from the cartoon series The Flintstones; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Joseph - Barney Rubble from The Flintstones'; "Shows invisible objects" 'Elect' - Neo from ''The Matrix film trilogy (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 9%" Right man - Stanley "Stan" Marsh from the animated television series South Park (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +3" Beggar - Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick from South Park (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Removes obstacles from the path" Clown - The Joker from the Batman franchise (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 9%" Bat - Batman from the DC Comics franchise of the same name (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +4" Warbler - Robin, his partner, from the Batman franchise; "Allows the use of teleport" Jew - Kyle Broflovski from South Park (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +5" Bold-faced - Eric Theodore Cartman from South Park (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Level 10 (Northland 2) Chef will - Dr. Hannibal Lecter as seen in The Silence of the Lambs movie (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Indie - Indiana Jones from the film series of the same name (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +6" Cook - Sanji from the manga/anime series One Piece; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Liar - Usopp from One Piece; "Breaks open the locked chests" Waka-Waka - Pac-Man from the titular arcade game (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Removes obstacles from the path" Spartan - Kratos from the God of War video game series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 9%" Solidman - Solid Snake from the Metal Gear video game series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Allows the use of teleport" 117 - John-117 "Master Chief" from the Halo video game series (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Hat - Monkey D. Luffy (or Straw Hat Luffy) from One Piece; "Energy up all kittens +5" First Mate - Roronoa Zoro from One Piece; "Breaks barriers" Level 11 (Northland 3) Kurunir - Saruman (the White) as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Olórin - Gandalf (the Grey) as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Sees the traps" ??? - Kylo Ren from Star Wars; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Terry B - Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury and King of Fighters SNK video games (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Shows invisible objects" Wonderman - Superman from the comics/film series of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +6" Superwoman - Wonder Woman from the comics of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows the use of teleport" Wade - Deadpool from the comics of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 9%" Gulo Gulo - Wolverine from the X-Men franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Mike - Beavis from the MTV cartoon series Beavis and Butt-Head; "Sees the traps" Judge - Butt-Head from Beavis and Butt-Head; "Breaks open the locked chests" Level 12 (Northland 4) Monocular - Cyclops from the X-Men franchise (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +4" Metalman - Iron Man from the franchise of the same name (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Removes obstacles from the path" Captain - Captain America from the franchise of the same name (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +5" Cybercop - RoboCop from the movies of the same name (carried from StrikeForce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +5" Brown-chan - Sailor Jupiter (Makoto Kino) from the manga/anime franchise Sailor Moon; "Speed up all kittens +7" Blue-chan - Sailor Mercury (Ami Mizuno) from Sailor Moon; "Energy up all kittens +6" Edbrock - Venom from the Spider-Man franchise; "A chance for double damage 9%" Pit - Spider-Man from the franchise of the same name; "Allows the use of teleport" Blonde-chan - Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino) from the manga/anime franchise of the same name; "Power up all kittens +5" Purple-chan - Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) from Sailor Moon; "Shows invisible objects" Level 13 (Forest 1) Black death - Ryuk from the manga/anime series Death Note; "A chance for double damage 12%" Executioner - Light Yagami/Kira from Death Note; "Power up all kittens +5" Old Macaque - Cranky Kong from the Donkey Kong franchise; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Macaque girl - Dixie Kong from '' Donkey Kong'' Note: Currently this set is not working if equipped in full; "Sees the traps" Sweet Tooth - L Lawliet from Death Note; "Energy up all kittens +7" White death - Rem from Death Note; "A chance for double damage 12%" Knight - Dirk the Daring from the game series Dragon's Lair; "Shows invisible objects" Cragman - Mega Man from the game series of the same name; "Allows the use of teleport" Gorilla - Donkey Kong from the franchise of the same name; "Breaks open the locked chests" Macaque - Diddy Kong from Donkey Kong; "Speed up all kittens +7" Level 14 (Forest 2) Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog from the franchise of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Redhead - Shaggy Rogers from the Scooby-Doo franchise; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Geek - Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo;"Allows the use of teleport" Blond - Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo; "Energy up all kittens +6" Babe - Daphne Blake from Scooby-Doo; "Treats kittens for collected fish +3" Starfish - Patrick Star from the Nickelodeon series SpongeBob SquarePants; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Sponge - SpongeBob SquarePants from the Nickelodeon series of the same name; "Shows invisible objects" Depot boy - Vault Boy from the Fallout video games; "Breaks barriers" Racer-X - Racer X (The Masked Racer) from the manga and anime franchise Speed Racer; "Speed up all kittens +7" Racer - Speed Racer/Gō Mifune from the franchise of the same name; "Removes obstacles from the path" Level 15 (Forest 3) Space-G - Space Ghost from the cartoon series of the same name; "Sees the traps" Ghostface - Ghostface from the Scream franchise; "A chance for double damage 12%" Disinfector - Dale Gribble from the King of the Hill franchise; "Sees the traps" Ranger - Boomhauer from King of the Hill; "Breaks open the locked chests" Triangle boy - Pyramid Head from the Silent Hill franchise; "Removes obstacles from the path" Plumber - Mario from the franchise of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Brer - Luigi from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +8" Hairdresser - Bill Dauterive from King of the Hill; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Pickup-master - Hank Hill from King of the Hill; "Shows invisible objects" Cherry - Princess Peach from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows the use of teleport" Level 16 (Forest 4) Grynt - Grunt from the Mass Effect game series; "Breaks barriers" Zorah - Tali'Zorah vas Normandy from Mass Effect; "Allows the use of teleport" Vakarin - Garrus Vakarian from Mass Effect; "Power up all kittens +6" Anung - Hellboy from the franchise of the same name; "A chance for double damage 5%" Cucumber - Piccolo from the manga/anime franchise Dragon Ball; "Power up all kittens +7" Betzita - Vegeta from Dragon Ball; "Energy up all kittens +8" Lawson - Miranda Lawson from Mass Effect; "Energy up all kittens +7" Shepherd - Male Commander Shepard from Mass Effect; "Shows invisible objects" Master - ''Master'' Roshi (Kame-sennin) from Dragon Ball; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Kakaroto - Goku from Dragon Ball; "Shows invisible objects" Level 17 (Foxtown 1) Come here! - Scorpion from the video game series Mortal Kombat (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 12%" Tundra - Sub Zero (either Bi-Han or Kuai Liang) from Mortal Kombat (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +8" Ipkiss - The Mask from the movies of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +3" Lizard - Reptile from Mortal Kombat; "Speed up all kittens +9" Whiff - Smoke from Mortal Kombat; "Speed up all kittens +9" Indigenous - Nightwolf from Mortal Kombat; "Treats kittens for collected fish +3" Lightning-guy - Raiden from Mortal Kombat, Raiden is Japanese for lightning; "Allows the use of teleport" Aldrin - Buzz Lightyear from the Disney Pixar film series Toy Story; "Speed up all kittens +8" Sheriff - Woody from Toy Story; "Removes obstacles from the path" Green Light - Green Lantern from the DC Comics franchise of the same name; "Power up all kittens +6" Level 18 (Foxtown 2) Black sword - Guts from the manga/anime series Berserk; "Power up all kittens +7" Hawk - Griffith from Berserk; "Speed up all kittens +8" Nonag - Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda franchise; "Power up all kittens +9" Twili - Twilight Princess from The Legend of Zelda franchise; "Treats kittens for collected fish +4" Uncle - Scrooge McDuck from various Disney media; "Breaks open the locked chests" Neighbor - Totoro from the film My Neighbor Totoro; "Breaks barriers" Rinku - Link from The Legend of Zelda franchise; "Power up all kittens +9" notZelda - Sheik from The Legend of Zelda franchise; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" NGE - Eva-01 (Rebuild version) from the manga/anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion and the Rebuild film series; "Energy up all kittens +10" Magnet-man - Magneto from the X-Men franchise; "Shows invisible objects" Level 19 (Foxtown 3) Aran - Samus Aran from the Metroid franchise; "Shows invisible objects" Nelly - Nelly from the game series of the same name; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Mechanic- R2-D2 from Star Wars; "Treats kittens for collected fish +4" Translator - C-3PO from Star Wars; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Shewshaka - Chewbacca from Star Wars; "Speed up all kittens +9" Smuggler - Han Solo from Star Wars (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows the use of teleport" ChebuRash - Cheburashka; "Speed up all kittens +10" Boat - Batou from the manga/anime franchise Ghost in the Shell; "Power up all kittens +8" Maj - Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell; "Removes obstacles from the path" Level 20 (Foxtown 4) Power red - Red Ranger, either the first or the second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (the first of the Power Rangers franchise); "Speed up all kittens +10" Power pink - Pink Ranger, either the first or the second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Energy up all kittens +10" Priest - Alexander Anderson from the Hellsing manga/anime franchise; "A chance for double damage 12%" Dracula - Alucard from Hellsing; "Energy up all kittens +8" Power yellow - Yellow Ranger, either the first or second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "A chance for double damage 15%" Flywalker - Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Energy up all kittens +9" Clone - One of the Imperial stormtroopers from Star Wars; "Power up all kittens +8" Darth father - Darth Vader from Star Wars (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 15%" Power black - Black Ranger, either the first or the second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Power up all kittens +10" Power blue - Blue Ranger, (real name), from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Breaks open the locked chests" Alchemist - Edward Elric from the manga/anime series Fullmetal Alchemist; "Energy up all kittens +9" Fullmetal - Alphonse Elric, his brother, from Fullmetal Alchemist; "Breaks barriers" Artifact referencing (spoilers) Source *1: A box head **Bold-faced > Awesomo - Cartman wearing the AWESOME-O 4000 *2: A ' wedding ring' **Bride > Uma - Beatrix as "The Bride" *3: A One-star Dragon Ball **Betzita > Dragon man - Vegeta's Super Saiyan transformation **Kakaroto > Dragon man - Goku's Super Saiyan transformation *4: An [[w:c:megaman:Tank|'Energy Tank']] **Cragman > Tankman - Mega Man X *5: A [[w:c:metroid:Metroid_(species)|'Metroid']] **Aran > Iron lady - Power Suit Samus *6: A Staff **Warbler > Grayson - Nightwing *7: A Poké Ball **Fire > Monster level 2 - Charmeleon **W-Turtle > Monster level 2 - Wartortle **Electro-rat > Monster level 2 - Raichu **Plant > Monster level 2 - Ivysaur *:Note: Even though Slowpoke is a Pokémon in the franchise, it cannot be combined with the Poké Ball. *8: A Diamond Pickaxe **Pitman > Notch - Player with Diamond Armor and the Pickaxe *9: The Hyrule coat of arms **notZelda > Hyrule - Princess Zelda *10: A Shuriken **Shadow > Gaiden - Ryu wearing the Legendary Ninja outfit *11: A Nuka-Cola bottle cap **Depot boy > Warrior brotherhood - Brotherhood of Steel soldier. *12: Metal Gear Mk. II **Solidman > Oldsolid - Old Snake *13: A black fedora **Pit > Black Pit - Spider-Man Noir *14: The Nine-Tails Chakra seal **Fox > Flamefox - Naruto's transformation *15: The Batman logo **Bat > Bryce - Batman as appeared in the titular 1966 film *16: A Fire Flower **Plumber > Mr. White - Fire Mario **Brer > Mr. White - Fire Mario (not Fire Luigi), same as above, even though Fire Flower is used on Brer/Luigi, the costume always appears as Fire Mario *17: The seven Chaos Emeralds **Hedgehog > Gold Hedgehog - Super Sonic *18: The Mortal Kombat logo **Come here! > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Tundra > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung, same as above; no matter who you equip the sign, the appearance is always the same. **Lizard > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Whiff > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Indigenous > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Lightning guy > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung *19: An iron plate **Metalman > Tincanman - Model 1 *20: A cassette tape **Darth father > Jedi - Anakin Skywalker (before he became Darth Vader) *21: A [[w:c:hitman:Fire_axe|'fire axe']] **47 > Reverend - Agent 47 with the fire axe and a priest outfit Gameplay videos : Main article: StrikeForce Kitty 2/Gameplay videos